


Tart Hearts

by jonogender



Series: Drew Tanaka and the Egyptian Magicians [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agender Character, Demigirl Character, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: "What the bloody fuck is going on?" Sadie yelled. Lacy had her boomerang thing and was holding her arm. "Well it's a long story, we should get out of here before someone finds us," Lacy said."We're taking Jasper with us," Abda said."Who?" I asked them."The Hellhound." They pointed at the hound."You named the Hellhound?""Yup.""Of course you did," I groaned. This was going to be a long day.





	1. 01: My Step-sibling adopts a Hellhound

I am not your average girl. And no I'm not just some person saying that because I'm 'quirky' or 'random'.   
No you see the thing that makes me non average is the fact of who, well what, one of my parents are.

I am half god. I am a demigod. My mother was a Greek Goddess.   
Listen, you may not believe me but this story is true. Now if you think any things about me sound like you, please close this. Being a demigod sucks. Monsters hunt you down, evil goddess wake up, evil Titian kings rise from being chopped up into pieces. 

Being a demigod sucks. Because we have to fight our whole lives. Because our blood could cause the apocalypse. Trust me you really don't want to be a demigod. It's awful.

Because even children of a love goddess can die. I should know. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I've lost siblings. Not as many as some of my friends but still...

Now there is a safe place for demigods, a place to train. A place to survive. A camp. Mostly for the summer. You could call it a summer camp. But some demigods live there for the whole year. I only twice stayed year round, for reasons. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's in Long Island, New York. I've been going there since I was eight, I have been through two wars. The Second Titian War and The Second Giant War. My two best friends are a son of Apollo and a son of Ares. They both stay year round.

I live not too far from it, I live in Brooklyn, so I do get to visit my little sister, Valentina, who stays there year round and my friends. Another one of my little sisters lives close to me. I actually go to school with her, her name is Lacy.

I'm the oldest known living child of Aphrodite. I use to be the second oldest but then the Second Titian War happened. I lost my older sister. Silena. I became counselor for our cabin until my slightly younger sister came along. 

I guess I should start at the beginning of this complete story but...well it would take too long to explain the wars, the camp, my siblings, the gods so you'll just have to guess about some things.

Now I'm gonna begin on the day my crazy upside down world got way more twisted and messed up.

Oh, did I forget to tell you my name? 

I am Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite. I go to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. 

Now once upon a time I was head of a clique called the Plastic bags. But after let's call it a situation where they wanted to do some really bad to Lacy. I had to ditch them and protect her. 

Now I hang around with her and her friends, Jaz and Sadie, plus my step-sibling Abda. Jaz is okay, she's a cheerleader and knows how to braid. Sadie annoys me. It's probably because I'm worried about her breaking Lacy's heart. Sadie had had a boyfriend for a week before dumping him. Now I'm not one to judge and I'm not judging. But Lacy is my baby sister. So yeah I worry.

Okay so I was eating lunch with Lacy. Just Lacy because apparently her mortal friends had some emergency with some friend of theirs named Zia. So me and Lacy were able to talk about demigod stuff.

That stuff being not being able to reach anyone. 

"I can't even get a hold of Lou Ellen and she doesn't even go to camp year round," I groaned.

Lacy frowned, "I could understand not being able to contact anybody at camp. But I can't reach Mitchell..." Mitchell was our brother, he was a year older then Lacy. Mitchell lived in Idaho with his grandmother.

"Maybe Iris is pissed at Aphrodite. I mean I can't even reach Reyna on that direct line with Iris message Will learned from Nico. You know with Fleecy," I said. Reyna was my girlfriend, she lived at Camp Jupiter; the Roman demigod camp in California. 

"I tried emailing. And calling and even sending a letter. And no response," Lacy said.

"Gods. Something's up isn't it?" I sighed. I was tried of all this bullshit.

"Yeah...I haven't even talk to Julia," Lacy whispered, her eyes were full of worry.

Julia was Lacy's best friend and a daughter of Hermes. The messager of gods. If Lacy couldn't contract her, there was definitely something wrong.

"We're going to camp on Friday. No matter what," I said, careful not to use my power. I sometimes hated having the ability to control people. It made somethings hard.

"Okay...I just got to tell Sadie I have to cancel going to the movies with her. I'll tell her it's a family emergency." Lacy bit her lip. She hated lying. Especially to Sadie, whom she loved. 

I never really understood why Lacy loved a mortal so much. A mortal couldn't see through the Mist. A mortal would never understand what she really was. If told the truth a mortal would probably call her a liar. A mortal could live a long happy life unlike a demigod.

I opened my mouth to speak but I saw Abda coming towards us. Abda was a demigod too. They were almost thirteen and had never been to camp before. Their mother, my stepmother, wanted them to stay at home for as long as possible. Thirteen was the oldest a demigod could stay away from camp, unless there was some godly interfering like with my sister Piper. 

So this summer Abda was going to Camp Half-Blood this summer to find out who their godly mother was. Of course their mother had known they were a demigod but not exactly who was thier other parent. She said she wasn't the best person when she was young, breaking rules, getting arrested, having sex with strangers and that kind of stuff. Now here's another thing, Abda's mother was a lesbian. So it had to be a goddess. All I knew was that it wasn't Athena, their mother had given birth to them, or Demeter, she wouldn't have survived without camp this long. And probably not Aphrodite since all of us has strangely colored eyes and Abda's were dark brown. 

They stopped at our table. They were sweaty and their face was pale. 

"There's a Hellhound. I saw it. It was chasing Sadie. I don't know what she saw but she looked afraid. I think it's going to hurt her," They said. 

Lacy took off running from where Abda came from. 

Me and Abda chased after her. Lacy followed knocked down lockers and broken floor tiles. 

I looked over at Abda, they nodded as if to tell me Lacy was heading the right way. Hopefully Sadie was okay as annoying as she was a Hellhound chasing her was serious business, and her death wasn't something I wished. 

Lacy came to a halt at the gym. The doors had been torn off and we could see the Hellhound and Sadie, whom was fighting it using some sort of magic. 

She had a weird boomerang looking thing in her hand. 

I glanced at the Hellhound. It had on a glowing necklace. I could see the strange symbols on it. Some were Greek. Some were not.

But if there was one thing I knew, it was that Hellhounds don't wear necklaces.

"Lacy, you distract Sadie. Abda, you distract the Hellhound," I said.

"And what are you going to do?" Lacy asked.

I smirked at her, "I'm going to sneak up from behind and get that necklace off of the hound," I said, pointing at the Hellhound's neck. 

"You're crazy," Abda and Lacy said at the same time, but they nodded and headed into the gym. 

I slipped off my heels, pulled the actual heels off which morphed into two draggers. I held them up and snuck around behind the hound. 

I spotted Lacy stopping Sadie from fighting the hound. Sadie was obviously extremely confused. 

Abda was somehow distracting the hound. Strange thing was that it wasn't trying to harm them. It seemed more afraid of them then anything. 

I ran underneath, reaching it's neck with no problems. I quickly cut the necklace, letting it fall to the ground.

The hound started whimper and started to lay down. I moved quickly out from underneath. 

 

"What the bloody fuck is going on?" Sadie yelled. Lacy had her boomerang thing and was holding her arm. 

"Well it's a long story, we should get out of here before someone finds us," Lacy said.

"We're taking Jasper with us," Abda said.

"Who?" I asked them.

"The Hellhound." They pointed at the hound.

"You named the Hellhound?"

"Yup."

"Of course you did," I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

I climbed on the back of Jasper and motioned for the others to follow suit. Abda and Lacy climbed on after me but not Sadie. I could hear the incomes calling for a lockdown. We had to get out of here.

"Come hurry up. When we're out of here then we will talk but Lacy is the only white person here so let's get the fuck out of here before cops come," I yelled at her.

This time Sadie climbed on. "You guys owe me an explanation," She snarled.

"So do you." 

I whispered into the Jasper's ear telling her I was a friend of Nico di Angelo and that we needed to get to a safe place.

She yelped and I hoped that was a way of agreeing with me. Jasper ran into a corner. I knew what shadowtravel felt like thanks to an incident where me and di Angelo got stuck in a part of the Labyrinth. We were stuck for hours before he told me what he had to do. Will would have nagged him about using his Underworld powers if we hadn't been gone for six hours. Will was just gald that his best friend and his boyfriend were alive. 

I hated it. It felt unnatural and I hated the dark. I had always feared it. 

I closed my eyes as we plunged into the shadows.

I opened them only when I felt warmth. We were in an indoor garden. I slid down Jasper's side.

"Alright, so I guess we should explain first. But then Sadie you have to explain what you are," Lacy said.

Together we told Sadie about the Greek and Roman gods. About Camp Half-Blood. About Camp Jupiter. About the wars. I couldn't help but notice whenever Annabeth Chase or Percy Jackson were mentioned she would flinch a little bit. 

"Now it's your turn," I growled at her. Sadie rolled her eyes.

Then she told us her and her brother's story. About the Egyptian gods and magicians. About her parents. About the war. About Chaos. Then she took a deep breath and told us about the time she meet Annabeth and fought by her side. And later Percy's side. It was only a few short months ago. 

"So some of what we told you was old news to you? Also can Isis talk to you whenever?" Abda asked Sadie.

"Duh. I think so, I'm not so sure. I think there are times when she can't. But for the most part yeah she can. She just said 'Hello Greek spawns. Godling you keep bad company...okay not really. Now she just telling me that I shouldn't lie another what she says," Sadie laughed. 

"Well she seems like a ray of sunshine," I chuckled.

Sadie made an ugly looking face, well uglier face through it seem more disturbed than anything else, "Uh maybe you shouldn't laugh at a goddess." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I didn't want to piss off a goddess. 

"So what do we do from here? I mean Sadie do you know what that necklace was?" Lacy asked.   
Sadie shook her head, "But I know someone who might. Since a Hellhound is an Underworld creature well I guess we should talk to a death god?" 

"Your dad?" I asked. 

"No, there's a small part of the story I left out. Walt shares his body with Anubis. It's the only thing keeping him alive and I might have dated him too..." Sadie frowned.

"Alright let's go talk to your godly ex-boyfriend," Lacy said. There was something in her voice. It was the same tone Piper used to have when Jason talked about Reyna until the day she walked in on me and Reyna making love on Reyna's desk. It was very ackward but at least Piper knew the only thing she had to worry about Reyna doing to someone she loved was breaking my heart, which was very unlikely.

"Lacy...you know I love you. I don't think I ever really loved Walt or Anubis." Sadie kissed Lacy's forehead. 

"I love you too. Sorry, jealously runs in the family. Me and my siblings are mostly just viewed as pretty faces that no one loves passed their looks. Only recently have we've been seen as more."  Lacy pressed her face against Sadie's chest.

"Yo, less PDA. More summoning funeral god," I said clapping my hands at them. Sadie nodded and grabbed a charm in her necklace. Walt Stone appeared out of nowhere.

Walt Stone was a handsome guy. It wasn't hard to think of him as a god. 

"Ah Ms. Tanaka, the eldest child of Aphrodite alive. It's nice to see you again." Walt said in a voice that wasn't quite his. I guessed calling him Walt wasn't quite right. (Maybe Walt/Anubis?)

"Again?" I asked. 

"I- er Anubis was the guy who danced with Sadie at the dance." Walt/Anubis said.

I almost choked on my spit. I remembered him alright. He had looked like an older hotter version of di Angelo. (Yeah I guess Nico is kinda hot but not really my type.) Well fuck. Lacy should be jealous of this guy. He had two hot forms. 

(I would just like to add that just because I think someone is hot doesn't mean I would cheat on Reyna or something. Sometimes, even through we're dating, I would tell her her about some hot person I saw.)

Oh fuck they had been talking for awhile. 

"So yeah, I'm not sure what it was but it wasn't your awful ancestor's doing. He's locked up tight." Walt/Anubis said.

Honestly this was getting pretty boring. I had better thing to do then worry about some stupid magic necklace or someone's, I think Sadie's, ancestor. I hadn't been able to get ahold of anyone from the demigod world in awhile and I needed to know what in Hades was on.

"Hey Anubis...do you know what's up with the communications with the Greek and Roman gods?" I asked, my voice sounding annoyed. He shook his head.

I sighed. I really had hope for a second that he (they?) would know. I've gotten attacked twice earlier this week because I used a cellphone to try to call someone; anyone in the demigod world. 

I was on a thin line of patience.

People I cared about could be dead. 

"Not even the Egyptian gods have been able to contact the Greek and Roman gods. None of them have shown up at any meetings. No other death god has been able to get into the Greek Underworld," Walt/Anubis said.

"Wait...how many more gods are there besides Greek, Roman and Egyptian?" Lacy asked. 

"All of them. Hindu. Norse. Christian. Muslim. Mayan. Aztec. And so many others. I probably shouldn't be telling you but a Greek monster attacked an Egyptian magician, something's up. And I've never been good at following the rules," Walt/Anubis glanced over at Sadie. Lacy glared at him. It reminded me of how Piper use to glare at me when I asked where Jason and Reyna were while the Romans were at camp. 

"Looks like our world has gotten a lot more bigger and more dangerous. Also Jasper isn't a monster," Abda said.

"You named it Jasper?" Walt/Anubis raised an eyebrow at them.

"Duh. She needed a name." Abda petted Jasper. 

"Okay..are you a demigod?" Walt/Anubis eyed them. 

"No, I just have two biological moms and neither of them are trans." Abda rolled their eyes. I felt a little proud of them being sarcastic. I, of course, taught them everything they knew.

"...I'm going to go find that necklace and see if I can find out who made it. You three go somewhere safe." Walt/Anubis said before vanishing into thin air.

"Where would a safe place be?" Sadie eyed me, Lacy and Abda.

I looked over at Abda, they knew exactly where I was thinking about.

"How about mine and Drew's home. Jasper can sit on the roof." Abda said.

Sadie shrugged and Lacy nodded.


	2. 02: Thinking of my hot girlfriend is not a good idea sonetimes

We shadowtraveled onto the roof of my family's apartment which was above our café. 

Now before you go off thinking we're rich, let me stop you right there. We rent this place. The café is actually owned by some white woman named Helen. No joke. Suburban mom hair and all. She's annoying but my mom got her to keep the rent low. Something about free food for her and up to three others at a time.

Luckily Helen avoids coming to the café. You see it's an LGBTQA+ friendly café. Most of our customers are young queer people. And Helen... well she's more conservative. But at least she let's us use the place.

But anyway it was a pretty nice place. 

I slid off of Jasper and the others followed suit.

"Come on. My mom probably left cookies somewhere in the fridge." I said, walking to the fire escape. 

"Mama put them in the cabinet above the dishwasher when Mom wasn't looking." Abda said as they followed me.

I nodded and waved over at Sadie and Lacy. "Hurry up!" I shouted.

Sadie looked over at me and Lacy pulled her towards the fire escape.

 

The fire escape was right next to my window, which was unlocked as it usually was. So I opened it and stepped into my room. "Get in losers." 

"Of course you quote Mean Girls," Sadie said. 

I ignored her and made my way through my room. My room was okay. Kinda plain since I never had time to decorate it. My moms and Abda paint it every summer while I'm gone. This year it was red. The color of roses. Of blood.

"Hey who's that girl in that photo with you? Your girlfriend?" Sadie asked from behind me. I turned around to see her pointing at a photo I have of Silena on my dresser. 

I glare at her and Lacy frowns. "That was my older sister. She's dead now," I said coldly. I hated when people asked about Silena. 

Lacy leans in close to Sadie and whispered something to her. Probably about how Silena died. How Silena was a spy. How Silena was the oldest for many years. How me and Lacy looked up to her. 

We stood around the kitchen counter, eating cookies but not talking. That is until my mom came up.

"Drew, Abda. I heard footsteps. Is that you guys up there?" She yelled. 

Let me tell you about my mortal mom, Gabriella (Tanaka) Abad. She was born in Brazil and when she was ten her parents, my grandparents, died in a fire. So she had to live with her cousin, Marie Clara, who was twenty years older. When she eighteen she came out as transgender and two years later she meet Aphrodite while waitressing at a nice and fancy restaurant. My mom could see through the Mist and saw that Aphrodite had a knife strapped to her thigh. Don't ask why because I don't know why she had a knife strapped to her thigh perhaps someone pissed her off or something. Or she was just wearing it for fun.

And then I came along. Mom was pretty happy to have me even if she was going through culinary school and was working. But she made sure I had everything I needed and when I was five we moved to New York and she managed to start renting the café and apartment from Helen. 

"No, it's a bunch of robbers," I yelled back. Lacy, Abda, and Sadie chuckled. 

"Good. Steal Drew's stuff, she's spoiled enough anyway," My mom said as she came into the kitchen, "oh hello Lacy. And stranger. Please tell me you're Reyna."

"Sadie, actually. Lacy's girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tanaka," Sadie smiled.

"Actually it's Mrs. Abad, but you can call me Gabriella but please never Gabby," My mom said, smiling at Sadie. Traitor. She knew who Sadie was. She knew that I really disliked her. Then again my mom always said keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

"Okay." Sadie said before she shoved another cookie into her mouth. 

My mom turned her attention towards me. "You know next time Reyna's in town, you should bring her by. I really want to me the girl who makes you blush like your Mama when I mention her tattoo," She said.

"Mom. You'll meet her after I prepared her for you. Reyna may have fought many monsters but none of them compare to you," I said. 

My mom rolled her eyes and laughed, "Okay, maybe I do get a bit protective. But anyway, what's up?" 

"A Hellhound attacked Sadie but it was under an enchantment so Drew freed it and Abda named it Jasper and they adopted it," Lacy said. 

Okay my mom has heard some weird stuff, like my older sister died by having acid spit on her face or I can control people with my voice. But even so her face paled a little bit. 

"Abda, we're not keeping the hound in the apartment. If it stays on the roof that's fine. Also uh you and Drew have to feed it. And clean up after it," My mom said, forcing a small smile. She was probably already figuring out how much it would cost to care for a Hellhound.

"Don't worry, Jasper won't be around much. She'll just come around when I need her," Abda said. I looked at them. Why would a Hellhound obey them? They couldn't be a child of Hades. Maybe Persephone? If she had demigod children? Or Melinoe or Marcia? Or even Hecate?

But that didn't really matter at the moment. I had other things to worry about.  
I liked over at my mom.

My mom smiled in relief. I highly doubted that she wanted to feed a Hellhound that was the size of a minivan. 

"Anyway, we have to go to camp. So we'll be gone for the rest of the night," I said. 

"Okay. I'll call Lacy's parents and tell them that she's sleeping over. Just please be careful. Oh and tell Will, Cecil, Ellis, Kayla and Malcolm that I said hi," My mom smiled at me. Her eyes were full of worry. She knew that going to camp could be dangerous. 

"Wait..am I going too? Or can you berks take me home?" Sadie asked.

"You're going to your home, no way in Hades are we taking you to Camp Half-Blood. Gods know how the gods would react to an Egyptian Magician going there," Lacy said.

"Yeah, Zeus isn't the nicest of people. He tried to kill one of my friends when he was like eight or nine," I said. Lacy eyed me. She didn't know which friend I was talking about but she probably could guess it was Nico do Angelo, son of Hades. Someone who most people believe shouldn't have been born; unless you knew the truth about him. That he was born around the time of WW2. 

Anyway yeah Zeus is a dick.

"Alright. Let's go. Carter will worry if I'm gone too long," Sadie said.

"Yeah, yeah. Abda you want to come or go?" Lacy asked them. 

"I want to go. I want to see the camp, please?" They looked at my mom who nodded at them. 

"Okay. But don't do anything stupid." I smiled at them. 

"I won't. Hey maybe my other mother will claim me," Abda said, their eyes shined with a drop of hope. I knew they just wanted to know. They wanted to know if they had siblings. Since afterall her mama lost all of her family. Her father because of car wreck. Her mother because of an Islamphobic bigot who killed her because of 9/11. Her brother for the same reason as her mother. She never talk about anyone else. Zeinab, Abda's mother, once said that her parents weren't supposed to be married. Something about an old family rivalry. I never asked. 

But yeah even through I knew Abda loves me and my mom and we're their family, I knew they want to know if they have any other family out here.

 

We didn't leave on Jasper; no the hound had ran off somewhere. So I had to drive Sadie close enough to her home. 

Now here's the thing even after she explained agian about the house there was no way I was driving all the way there. That was Egyptian god territory. 

So we went through Brooklyn traffic in silence except for Lacy and Sadie whispering to each other in the backseats, holding each other's hand. It made me think about Reyna.

I really missed her. She made me feel like how I made people feel. I barely knew her but there was something about her that made me be an idiot. 

I thought back to when we first meet. It was during the Battle with Gaea. She had saved me from an evil centaur when I lost my dragger. She was like a hero straight out of a movie. 

I thought about when we first got together. I had been taking a few lessons from her on how to fight better. She helped me get passed being scared to fight because of what happened Silena. She told me to instead fight for Silena, fight for all my siblings. And well one day after our lesson I asked if I could kiss her. And she said yes. 

Kissing Reyna had been like Elysium. It was so amazing. Until Valentina saw us and we ended up being tossed into the lake. It was amazing to Reyna soaking wet though. Also when she pulled her shirt off right after, Reyna had a six pack okay? And I might have stared a little too long. It was a pretty good day.

Of course it didn't last long because Reyna had to leave for Camp Jupiter but she had promised to visit during winter break if she could. Unfortunately that hadn't happened. 

And now Gods know what is going on at Camp Jupiter. 

I hoped everyone was okay, at both camps. I hoped that Nico and Will were happy and being a cute couple. That Cecil and Ellis were still sneaking around behind Sherman's so that the latter doesn't punch Cecil for seducing his little brother. That Kayla and Malcolm were still doing dumb things like getting tattoos. That Austin, Julia and Alice were wacthing musicals together. That Valentina and Billie were happily making out in the Aphrodite cabin. That the Victor Twins were having their stupid little competitions over everything. That Paolo was still cursing out everybody in Portuguese. That Conner and Sherman were still 'secretly' pinning after each other. That Miranda was Iris messaging Lou Ellen, who just so happened to be her crush. That Harley and Nyssa were still building together. That everyone at Camp Half-Blood was okay. And at Camp Jupiter. Reyna with her dogs. Dakota with his kool-aid. Micheal with his girlfriend. Frank with his shapeshifting powers. Hazel with her adorable hair. And the other Romans. 

I was too deep in thought to see the monster crash into the car.


	3. A doctor wears inappropriate clothes

I woke up in a room that reminded me of a hotel room but I was hooked up to an IV and my legs were in casts. So I guessed I was in some hospital. And I was alone. Not even my mom was there. But I was alive.  
Soon after I woke up someone who I guessed was a doctor came in. He wore some white scrubs, if you could call them that but that was what I thought they were. If Will was here he would point out how they weren't proper scrubs and how the shoes the guy was wearing were so not protocol. 

He spoke calmly as he explained to me what had happened to me. Car crash. Lucky to be alive. An arm and my legs were broken. But I didn't care. All I wanted to know is how Abda, Lacy and Sadie are. I wanted to know if they were alive.

"And my siblings? How are they? Oh, and the other girl, Sadie?" I asked. He ignored me. 

The doctor left after he looked over my charts. 

As soon as the door shut close, Walt Stone appeared in front of it. No- not Walt Stone, Walt Stone and the Egyptian death god, Anubis together in one body.

"Drew, it's good to see that you're awake. Can you speak?" He asked.

"Where are the others? Are they okay?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"Abda and Lacy are in different rooms and they are both okay. Sadie is sleeping in her room, she used a lot of energy protecting you guys. Jaz was able to heal Sadie but she wasn't sure if we could heal you guys." Walt/Anubis said. 

"Where are we?" 

"The Twenty-first Nome. Known as the Brooklyn House. I told the others that you and your siblings are magicians from the one hundredth and fifty-seventh Nome. Only me, Jaz, Sadie and Carter know what you really are. If anyone else asks you you're from San Francisco and you train under Tamara Smith." Walt/Anubis smiled at me.

"Hold up. I'm in a magician place? Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean I know you're a god but wouldn't this piss off the other gods? I mean if a magician crossed into Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter Lord thunder dick would probably zap them." I tried to sit up, but pain shot through me.

"Take it easy, I'm sure Sadie explained a few things but I can guarantee you that no god will kill you while you're here." He said.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Hey, Jaz can heal us. Sadie used some healing potions on Annabeth Chase once and Sadie also ate ambrosia." I said.

"I assume so but I wasn't sure and with Apollo being... well I couldn't ask him about healing demigods at the moment and your god of medicine... what's his name is rather annoying and hard to get answers from. But if you think it'll be okay well it's your funeral." Walt/Anubis said. 

"Was that funeral part supposed to be like a joke since your the god of funerals? Because it was worse than this son of Hermes I know jokes. Also what's wrong with Apollo? I know nobody not even Rachel Dare or his kids have heard from him in a long time. Not since the end of the Giant War." I asked. 

"I'm not sure. Lord thunder dick blames him for the almost war between you Greeks and the Romans." He stiffed a bit. 

"He's being punished isn't he? Any idea how? My best friend is his son, Will Solace. And I'm friend with one of his daughters, Kayla Knowles. Will they get harmed because of his punishment?" 

"They won't be. I can't tell you but think about punishments Apollo has been given before....that's probably what is gonna happen." 

"He was turned mortal twice. Lightning cock is get at repeating history." I gasped. I surprised myself with this realization. If Apollo was being turned mortal, what did that mean for his kids? For Camp Half-blood? For Camp Jupiter? 

"You know, people shouldn't think Aphrodite, or Venus, kids are stupid airheads. You are definitely as smart and as quick minded as someone following the path of Thorth." Walt/Anubis smiled.

"Thanks. Most people are shocked that I have a brain." I chuckled.

"Well, I better get Jaz to start healing your siblings. I'm guessing you would rather one of them to be healed first and both of them to be healed before you." 

I nodded. There was no way I would allow someone to heal me if I didn't know that Lacy and Abda were okay.

"Wait. Can I call my mortal moms? Like Iris messaging isn't working so do you think I can use a phone?" 

"Of course..here," He pulled a phone out of thin air and tossed it on my lap, "just don't call any gods by accident." And then he was gone. 

I picked up the phone. Now I didn't call my moms first. I first called Reyna. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Who is this?" My girlfriend's beautiful voice said with a threatening tone.

"Reyna... it's me. Drew. Listen I don't have long, I have to call my mortal moms but I'm okay. I love you very much, my queen." I said.

"Drew... be safe. And don't do anything stupid, I love you too." Reyna said before hanging up on me.

 

I dialed my mom's number next. "Hello, Tanaka-Abda household. Drew and Abad are out." My stepmother answered.

"Mama, it's me. Me and Abda are in a magic situation but we'll be home as soon as possible, okay?" I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"Are you two alright?" Mama asked, her voice was shaky and I could hear the worry in it.

"Yeah. Abda isn't with me right now but they're okay. So are Lacy and Sadie." I said. Please believe me I thought.

"Okay baby girl, be safe. I'll tell your mom that you called and tell her what's going on." I hung up on her. I was scared and I didn't want my moms to know.


End file.
